love blossoms
by fantasysmem122
Summary: I'm sorry if this is really bad, it's the first fanfic I've written that's been specifically a fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I don't claim to own any of them. If I did this storyline would actually happen in the programme.
1. Gentle Beginnings

As I finished packing my bag I heard the door creak open. I won't ccall it my door; it never was a home for me, not really. Especially not after what happened. I turned around to find Finn leaning against the door frame, blocking my exit. He was looking at me inquisitively, never quite meeting my eye. He hadn't since Glee yesterday, when he found out about me and Puck.

"Where are you going?" He asks, "I said you could stay as long as you need to." I moved purposefully towards the door. He didn't budge. "You don't understand, Finn. I can't take it anymore." I yelled at him, angry that he didn't understand. "There's too much tension here. It's not good for the baby, or for me." I know I can't expect him to ever understand, not really. He moved, hesitantly, out of my way; slow to let go of what we had for so long, slow to accept that it was over.

I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew where I could go until I decided. The only place where I truly felt safe. Glee club. Or rather, the practice room. I was hoping there would be no one there now; it was getting on towards 6 o' clock. I knew there was at least one fire exit with a broken lock, so I'd be able to get in.

As I drove towards the school, an image of myself sleeping on the cold, hard floor stuck in my head, I cursed the hormones that were causing tears to form in my eyes. When I got to school I noticed a few cars left in the car park and hoped that the lights would be out between the entrance and the practice room. I was in luck.

When I reached the practice room I found it empty, so I wandered in and dropped my bag on the floor next to the piano. I collapsed into a chair and started singing myself, trying to bring myself some comfort before the tears started to flow. It didn't work. As the tears began to flow faster, my singing died away into sobs. It was then that I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Mr Schue? Why are you still here?" I manage, before the sobs burst out again. He stops beside me and pulls up a chair. I'd never noticed how he sat before, backwards with his arms resting on the chair's back. "I could ask you the same question." He replied softly, rubbing a hand tentatively up and down my back to try and comfort me. It worked, and the tears slowed a little. "But that's not important now. What's the matter? Did Finn throw you out?" He leaned over the chair and gave me an awkward, one arm hug. The sobs stopped and the tears ran silently down my cheeks. "No, Finn didn't throw me out. I left. There was too much tension and I couldn't take it anymore."

I looked up and saw that he understood, but I saw the concern in the set of his jaw and the furrow of his brow. For a while we just sat, silently, while I tried to regain control of my emotions. Then Mr Schue spoke up again. "I take it you need somewhere to say then?" I understood what he meant instantly.

Without thinking, I threw myself at Mr Schue, hugging him so tightly I was worried I might hurt him. "Thank you so much Mr Schue! I don't want to be a burden; I'll start looking for somewhere else as soon as I've finished my exams. I promise! Oh God, I'm not going to get you into trouble...am I?" I said, my concern instantly over writing the excitement I felt at not having to sleep on the floor.

"I think, because of your situation, it will be ok. But don't tell anyone, just in case. I wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble." He said. With that he led me outside to the car park and told me to follow his car. When we reached the block of flats, I was so relieved to have somewhere warm to stay that I ran up all the stairs.

I shouldn't have done that. As soon as I stopped I felt the ache in my ankles, the throbbing of my pulse through my veins, the familiar stabbing pain in my lower back. Mr Schue opened the door for me and I automatically collapsed onto his sofa, feeling the relief instantly. "Are you ok Quinn?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I look up at him and nod. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Mr Schue. It's just where I ran up the stairs, I just need to rest for a minute then I'll be fine!"

He seemed unsure of whether I was just telling him that or whether it was true, but he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "So, Quinn" he shouted, turning on the oven and opening the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?"


	2. Food for thought

I smiled. I smiled when I helped him cook dinner; I smiled when he put a plate piled high with stir fry in front of me on the table; I smiled with every bite I took. Finally, he gave in. "What is it, Quinn? You haven't stopped smiling all evening. Have I got a sticker on my back or something?" I giggled, then sighed and looked down at my plate. "It's just... Thank you. I never could have asked for this much kindness from anyone, let alone you Mr Schue. You're risking losing your job just to help me. I'm...It's just... I can't...Thank you!" I said, finally managing to find the right words.

When I looked up at him again, I saw tears in his eyes. "Oh no, did I say something wrong Mr Schue? I didn't mean to upset you!" He wiped his eyes with his hand and smiled at me. I don't know what it was, but when I saw that smile there was a flutter in my stomach. "No, no, you didn't upset me. But you're so strong, so grateful for everything, it made me realise you're not a kid anymore, even though that's how I think of you all at Glee. I'm sorry."We finished the meal in silence. When I finished I got up to wash my plate, but Mr Schue stopped me. "There's no need for you to do that." He said, clearly concerned about me standing up for too long. "Why don't you go and choose a film? They're in the cupboard under the stereo."

I wandered through to the living room to find the cupboard he was talking about. It was massive! I opened the doors and was met by what seemed like an A-Z of musicals. In the end I settled on Amélie. I remembered watching it when I was younger and I thought it might bring me some comfort.I turned around to see Mr Schue setting up the TV. "Is this one ok, Mr Schue?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to put it on if it wasn't what he wanted. He turned around to see what I'd chosen, nodding his approval. "Will." "What?" "Will. We're not at school anymore Quinn, so you can call me by my first name." This shocked me a little. Obviouosly, I was used to calling him Mr Schuester or Mr Schue but, deep down, I was almost glad he asked me to call him Will.

I enjoyed the movie. I don't have a very good grip on french so Will put the subtitles on for me. I curled up next to him on the sofa and felt, for the first time since my parents threw me out, like I was home. When the film finished Will got up and started carrying my bag into his bedroom. "Where do you think you're taking that?" I asked him sternly, taking it from his hand and putting it down next to the sofa. "You've already given up enough by letting me stay, I can't ask you to give up your bed as well. That would be really selfish."

I think he understood that I wasn't going to budge because he went into his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later with a couple of pillows, a thin duvet and a fleece blanket. "It's not much, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer you if you're going to refuse to sleep in my bed." He said, offering me the pile of stuff apologetically. I was overwhelmed by his generosity, tears coming to my eyes again. "Thank you so much Will." I said, a few tears escaping and running down my cheeks. I stood up off of the sofa and pulled him into a hug, feeling the same flutter in my stomach as I had felt when he smiled at me.

After we'd sorted out the sleeping arrangements I changed into my pyjamas, even though they barely fit over my stomach any more, and we sat on the sofa for a while and talked. I must have drifted off, because when I opened my eyes I realised I was leaning on Will's shoulder and he was whispering in my ear, telling me jokingly that he thinks it's bed time.

I lay myself down on the sofa, fidgeting until I was comfortable. I closed my eyes and Will turned out the lights. When I thought he'd gone to bed, I let the tears flow again. I'd cried myself to sleep every night since my parents kicked me out, not that anyone else knew. I didn't here his bedroom door open. I didn't hear him walking across the room towards me, either. I only realised he was there when he sat down on the edge of the sofa, pushed my hair out of my eyes, and started rubbing my back again. He didn't say anything for a while; he just sat there, comforting me, while I cried.

When the tears slowed a little, he spoke. "Why don't you come and sleep in my bed with me tonight?" "What?" I managed to choke out, through the tears. He suddenly realised what it had sounded like he was offering. "Oh no! I've done it again, I'm such an idiot. What I meant to say... I didn't mean...I'll just shut up now." I giggled at how flustered he was getting. "It's ok Will, I know what you mean. That would be great, but I don't want you to get into trouble."

He stood up and carried me, rather awkwardly considering the size of me, through to his bedroom and lay me on one side of the bed, facing away from the middle. He covered me up with the duvet, then walked round to the other side of the bed and lay down, facing away from me; putting was much distance between us as possible. "Good night Quinn." he whispered, trying not to startle me too much. "Good night, Will." I replied, equally quietly. The fluttering was back in my stomach again as I fell asleep.


	3. A new day

When I woke up the next morning I felt a lot warmer than I had done the night before. I was unsure of why to start with, then I noticed an arm wrapped around my waist and it dawned on me. Will was hugging me. He was close. Very close. I couldn't believe it. I'd only ever been this close to Finn and Puck, but now I was this close to my _teacher_! I knew I should have felt uncomfortable about it, but I didn't. It actually felt good. I looked over at the clock. 5 am. I still had at least another hour before I needed to get up, so I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting back into sleep with a smile on my face. In the hour or so that I slept after waking for the first time I dreamt. I dreamt of Will. Of him not being my teacher and us being together, as a couple.

When I woke up for the second time I realised he was no longer there. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I hadn't been able to see what the bedroom looked like last night because the lights were off. It was a mess. I got up and gave the room a quick tidy, before wandering out into the kitchen to find will standing next to the cooker in a pair of shorts with his hair sticking up all over the place. He heard me approach and turned around. Wow. I never would have guessed that he had a body like that. I realised then that he was actually really quite handsome, even with his hair sticking up and his eyes half shut with sleep.

He was cooking pancakes. "Morning sleepyhead!" he said jokingly, putting the first two pancakes on a plate and handing them to me. "I hope you like pancakes; it's pretty much all I ever cook in the mornings." "Yeah, I love pancakes! Thanks Mr Schue!" I said sleepily, happy that he actually cooked in the morning rather than eating a piece of fruit or, at best, a bowl of cereal like Finn. "What did I tell you? Call me Will outside of school, ok?" he said, jokingly stern. "Okay, Mr Schue." I giggled. I loved joking with him; he was the only person I knew who would sit there and laugh with my while I made jokes that weren't even funny. I guess that's what pregnancy hormones do to a girl.

When we'd both finished eating our pancakes Will stood up to clear the plates. I cleared my throat and nodded my head towards him. He looked down. "Oh crap. I'm sorry...I forgot...I'll just go..." He was getting really flustered, his face bright red. Then I started to giggle. The giggle grew into a full on laugh. Will looked confused, but I was laughing so hard that I was incapable of speech. He went into the bedroom to get dressed, then came back out again almost immediately. "Quinn. Did you tidy up in there?" He asked; delight creeping in with the look of surprise on his face. I'd calmed down enought to speak by then, so I replied. "Yeah, it didn't take me long. Was that the wrong thing to do? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have touched your things without asking. I-" He cut me off mid apology. "No, no. Quinn, it's fine. Honestly. I came back out to thank you. I've been meaning to tidy up in there for weeks. I just don't want you doing too much and wearing yourself out or hurting yourself."

I washed the dishes for him while he showered and got dressed. When he was done in the bathroom I went in there myself. I showered and dressed then, as I brushed my hair I started to feel a little queasy. I just ignored it; I felt queasy a lot nowadays. I started putting on some make up. Not a lot, just enough to hide the tired rings around my eyes. The queasiness had been getting worse. I practically sprinted over to the toilet and started throwing up. It was a good job I'd left the door unlocked when I went to get my makeup because two minutes later Will came rushing in with a glass of water, which he put down next to me. He crouched down on my other side and held my hair back as I, to put it bluntly, puked my guts up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered when I had finished puking. I drank some of the water and wiped my mouth. He shook his head gently and sighed. "Stop apologising Quinn. You're pregnant. It's not your fault you threw up. Besides, I've seen a lot worse. Trust me." His face had turned caring again and he smiled at me. My eyes started to fill with tears again. The amount of care this man had shown me, especially when it could get him into serious trouble, was completely overwhelming. I wiped my eyes on a tissue he handed me, then I hugged him. "Thank you so much Will." I whispered gently into his ear. The tears ran silently down my face. When they had slowed I let go of him and giggled. "I got make up on your shirt. I'm sorry."

Once I'd sorted myself out and got my bag together it was nearly 7 o' clock. "Okay Quinn, you've got a choice here. I normally leave for school about now and there's no one about when I get there. You can either come with me now or wait here for a while and come in on your own a bit later. I don't mind either way, so it's up to you." Quinn thought about it for a minute. Was there really any point in running two cars to school? "I'll go with you." I said quietly. "I mean, there's no point in running two cars, is there?" With that I picked up my school bag and wandered out of the door.


	4. Fool the world

The drive to school was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. It was a relaxed silence; a happy silence. I felt like nothing could go wrong. I sat with my bag at my feet and my hands resting on my I remembered everything. "Will? What if someone finds out I stayed with you? You'll lose your job! And if Ms. Sylvester finds out it'll be even worse. She'll make your life a living hell! I can't do that to you. Not after all you've done for me." I looked at him, panic gripping my features. He looked back and smiled warmly; placing his hand on top of mine and giving it a light squeeze. "It'll be fine. I promise." He replied, sounding a little unsure despite the confident look he was giving me. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone, ok? We don't want to take the risk of rumours spreading."

At that moment we pulled into McKinley High's staff car park. Will pulled into the space closest to the door and turned the engine off. He got out and walked round to the other side of the car to open my door for me. He smiled as I dragged myself out of the car. "I can't believe how massive my stomach is! Seriously, I feel like an elephant" I complained as I tried to bend down past my belly to get my bag out of the car. Will looked at me, "How far gone ar you now?" He asked, looking me up and down. I was surprised that he'd asked, but it just gave me even more proof that he cared. He bent down and got my bag for me. "About 25 weeks now. I've heard that it's normal to start getting morning sickness about now. Which is good news for you; it means you get to clean the bathroom every morning for the next 15 or so weeks!" I replied, giving him a big cheesey grin.

We made our way into the building and headed straight to the practice room to discuss ideas for new Glee club projects. The discussion quickly turned into a sing a long session, though, and neither of us noticed when Rachel appeared in the doorway. "Morning!" She yelled cheerfully, trying to be heard over the piano and singing. "You're hear early, Quinn!" She said as I turned around to face her. "Umm...yeah, I woke up early and I thought it would be a more productive use of my time coming into school early than sitting around at home waiting until the time I normally leave." "Ah, I see. Where is home, anyway? Finn phoned me last night and told me you'd left. You can stay in my spare room if you need to, my Dads already said yes." I was touched by her kindness, but I couldn't accept. I was happy staying at Will's; until he asked me to leave, anyway. "No, no it's fine. Thank you anyway, but no. My cousin moved down here from Canada recently, so I'm staying with her until I've sorted things out with my parents. I really do appreciate the offer though, Rachel."

We stayed in the practice room until lessons started; me, Will and Rachel. I felt uncomfortable now that Rachel was there. It felt like she was taking over. I don't know why, but I almost felt...jealous. I couldn't help it. I knew she'd had a crush on Will before and it unnerved me. Not that I had a crush on Will or anything; that would just be weird. I'm just grateful that he took me in. When the first bell goes Rachel hurries off to her locker to get her books. I wait for a minute, so that I can talk to Will in private. "I'll cook dinner tonight. What do you want?" I ask as he tidies up and picks up his bag. He looks at me, a little surprised that I was offering. "I don't mind." He replies, a smile breaking out on his face. "Anything as long as it doesn't have mushrooms or brussel sprouts in it is fine with me. I'm not fussy." I nodded and said I'd think about it during the day. I was about to leave when he caught my arm. "Have a good day, Quinn. I'll meet you in here at 4, ok?" I smiled and nodded. It was so nice to have someone tell me to have a good day again that I was completely lost for words.

My lessons passed in a blur. I was only vaguely aware that I was actually in lessons. I only really payed attention when the teacher was asking me something and when I was noting down tonights mountain of homework. I thought the teachers would be nice to me and lighten my load of homework a little now that I was pregnant. No such luck. The only teacher who did give me less homework was Mr Schue. When I went to meet him at the end of the day he looked up from his desk and smiled at me again. "Hey Quinn. Did you have a good day?" I was shocked and overwhelmed by this simplest of questions; I nearly broke down again. I held back the tears and sniffed. "Yeah, I had a good day. I got loads of homework though." I said, holding up my bag, which was bulging slightly because of all the books in it, as if to prove my point. "I had a good day, thanks Quinn. Listen, if you've got that much homework tonight you don't have to do your Spanish homework. Don't tell the rest of your class though." I stood up, walked round the desk and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much Mr Schue. You have no idea how much that means to me...how much _everything_ means to me!" With that I let go of him and wandered off to my locker. He left the building and drove his car round the corner, out of sight of the school, so that no one was suspicious. Even though nothing particular happened that day, it was the best day I'd had in a long time.


	5. 20 questions

When we got home we put our bags next to each other near the door and pulled out the evenings work. We sat down opposite each other and worked in silence for a while. Once I'd finished my homework I stood up and made my way through to the kitchen. "Any idea what you want for dinner?" I shouted at Will, looking through the cupboards for ingredients. He got up from the table and wandered through to join me. "I was thinking of pasta." He said, looking at me curiously. "Is that ok with you?" "Yeah, that's fine. Is spaghetti bolognese ok?" He nodded, a hint of curiosity still lingering in his features.

We were silent as we chopped ingredients, then, finally, Will spoke up. "I'm curious, Quinn. You don't have to answer this, but why were you going to give your baby to me and Terri?" His question shocked me; so much so that for a while I was lost for words. When I was finally able to find the right words I spoke. "I wasn't sure at first. You were just an option, I guess. Then I had no more offers so you became my only option. But that's not why, not really. The moment I truly decided that you were the right people to look after my baby is when I really thought about it...about you. You're so kind to all of us at Glee, you're almost like a father to some of us. You're so passionate about everything and I think you'd be the perfect father."

I'd said all of this while looking down at the tomatoes I was chopping. When I looked up at Will I saw that he'd stopped what he was doing and he had tears in his eyes. "Damn onions." He muttered, but I knew he was touched by what I'd said about him. I handed him a tissue and told him to finish the tomatoes and I'd do the onions; playing along with his cover story. We spent the rest of the evening, until we finished clearing up dinner anyway, firing questions at each other; questions about habits, likes, dislikes. You name it, we asked it. I found out that Will's favourite colour is a marine blue/sea green sort of colour, his favourite musical is les miserables, his favourite film is Nightmare before Christmas, which shocked me a little, and his favourite band is aerosmith.

After dinner we sat down to watch a movie again; I insisted on watching Nightmare before Christmas after finding out it was his favourite. We settled down on the sofa, a little closer than the night before, and hit play on the DVD remote. After a while, though, I felt my eyelids sagging and my head dropping towards Will's shoulder. The next thing I knew, Will was whispering in my ear; telling me that I should go to bed now and if I have any problems I should call him. With that he put my head gently on the pillows he'd arranged on the sofa, covered me with the blankets and flicked the light switch. I whispered a quick goood night and closed my eyes. The tears still came, but I found that they weren't as fast as before and there weren't so many of them. I knew this was a good sign.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter's so much shorter than the others, I just didn't want to try and make it too long and ruin it. I probably could have put this and chapter 4 together but I thought it would be better as 2 chapters. Please keep reviewing! xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long! I did actually write it ages ago, but it took me forever to type it up. Chapter 7 is written already as well, just need to find time to type it up now! thanks for reading! please review, it really helps me with the new chapters.

* * *

I woke up a lot later than normal the next morning; about 7 o' clock. It was still early for a Saturday, but no where near as early as when I was staying at Finn's. I got up and showered, before pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a loose fitting T-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and wandered back into the living room to tidy up a bit. Then I made myself some toast, munching quietly. When it got to about 8 o' clock I put the kettle on and started making Will a cup of tea. I'd been watching him since I arrived and I knew exactly how he liked it: 3 sugars and just a splash of milk.

Once the kettl e had boiled I carried the mug into the bedroom, knocking gently on the door before entering. Will was still fast asleep. I tip-toed in and put the mug on the bedside table, before sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. I just sat there looking at him for a while; watching him. He looked so young; so peaceful; so...so beautiful. This thought took me completely by surprise. I shook my head to try and get rid of the thought before I woke him.

I grabbed his foot and pulled on it gently. He sighed and shifted slightly but he didn't wake up. I pulled a bit harder on his foot. He sighed again and opened one eye groggily. He looked a little surprised at first, then the surprise changed to concern. "Is everything OK, Quinn? He asked, sitting up to look at me properly. I nodded firmly and pointed to where the mug was sitting on his bedside table; steam pouring from the top. I smiled at him. "It should have cooled down enough to drink now." He smiled back at me as I spoke; that smile that put flutters in my stomach.

For a while we just sat there; continuing the previous night's interrogation. After about 10 minutes, though, I started to get a pain in my lower back so I moved cautiously up the bed, wincing slightly as I went, until I was sat next to Will; leaning back against the pillows. "Sorry." I mumbled, "My back was playing up a bit. I can move if you want." He was looking at me seriously now; concern touching on the edges of his features. "It's fine, Quinn. Really. As long as you're comfortable and I can still reach my tea." He said, obviously teasing me. "Do you want me to massage it for you? Your back, I mean. I used to do it for Terri all the time..." He trailed off, sadness creeping into his features for just a moment as he remembered the daughter he never had; realising that she was my little girl. I was so touched that he had offered that I couldn't bring myself to refuse. I turned myself slightly so that he could reach more easily.

Ten minutes later, when all the tension had left my back, I lay back against the pillows again and sighed; a smile on my face. "OH!" I said, feeling a sudden pain in my stomach. "I think the baby just kicked...here." I took Will's hand and guided it to the place where I'd felt the baby if on cue, she kicked again. Will's eyes glazed over and I saw a single tear form in the corner of his eye and run silently down his cheek. "Wow." He said, smiling so wide I thought his fa`e was going to snap in half. I looked down at my stomach and saw that our fingers had become intertwined. I smiled. I sighed contentedly and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense slightly before relaxing again and laying his head on top of mine. "You're going to be fine, Quinn." He whispered, not wanting to speak too loud because of how close we were. "You're a strong girl, Quinn, and you've got a wonderful life ahead of you. I promise." He bent his head down and, hesitantly, pressed his lips to my forehead. My face flushed bright red andm even though I couldn't see, I'm sure his did as well. I felt my eyelids growing heavy; closing slowly. My vision grew hazy and I fell asleep. The last thing I remember is that I had my head on Will's shoulder; my hand joined with his and a huge smile plastered across my face.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I found myself alone in Will's bed, the covers tucked up around my shoulders. I smiled to myself at the thought of him tucking me in, but then my smile faded when a thought floated into my brain: 'What if he's angry with me?' I heard the sound of the kettle boiling in the kitchen and figured that he would be in there. As I drew nearer to the door I heard the unmistakable sound of the opening riff to 'I believe in a thing called love' by The Darkness. I wandered into the kitchen and, as Will did, started singing the first verse:

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're makin' me feel_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steerin' wheel_

Will span round, not noticing before that I was there, but`he wasn't angry. There were tears in his eyes, a few rolling silently down his cheeks. I could see from his expression that he wasn't sad, but confused. Not much different from me really. He wiped his eyes and turned back to the kettle to finish making tea, before motioning for me to sit down at the table. "We need to talk Quinn." His voice was serious, but I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't angry. He handed me a cup of tea and sat on the chair opposite.

An awkward silence. Then Will took a deep breath, signalling that he was about to speak. "I'm sorry Quinn. That was wrong, what happened earlier. It was out of order and..." He sighed, looking sad. He was about to speak again when I interupted him. "You've got nothing to apologise for, Will." I reached across the table and grabbed his hands, which were resting next to his mug. He looked a little confused but I carried on regardless. "We need to get our feelings out in the open if I'm going to be staying here. I don't want to keep any secrets from you, Will." I paused; letting him think on what had been said before continuing. "I've seen the way you look at me, Will. I know you care about me...probably more than you should. You have two reasons for not acting on your feelings, right? Firstly, I'm your student so you _can't_ feel this way about me, and second, you're scared. Scared that I'll freak out but scared that I'll feel the same as well." With that I got up and walked around the table to sit next to him, taking his hands before continuing. I grinned mischeviously.

"You're not very good at subtlety, Will. You're far too easy to read." I say, teasing him, before dropping back into seriousness again. "You don't have to worry anymore. I care abut you, Will. More than I care to admit. It scares me, Will. You're my teacher; I shouldn't be feeling this way about you. Especially not now. Hell, I shouldn't be feeling this way about _anyone_ now. I mean, I'm pregnant. I should n't be thinking about me, I should be thinking about the ba-" He put his finger to my lips, silencing me, before cupping my cheek in his hand. I knew what he was thinking; like I said, he's too easy to read. I moved myself gently from my chair to his lap and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He brought his other hand up to my face so he was cupping both cheeks. I leaned into him a little, lips slightly parted, and waited for him to make the first move. He leaned in, still cupping my cheek with one hand, pushing a piece of hair from my face with the other. When our lips finally met it was like a breath of fresh air and, even though it's a complete cliche, there were fireworks going off in my mind. It was only a quick kiss, but it felt like a lifetime. "Everything's going to be okay, Quinn. I promise" I linked my fingers with his and layed my head against his chest, feeling more comfortable than I ever did with Finn or Puck; it was like we were made to be together.


	8. Chapter 8

We had a lazy day on Saturday; curled up on the sofa watching movies after that morning's 'revelations'. After about five musicals I heaved myself off the sofa and wandered sluggishly into the kitchen to make us some lunch. I turned the radio on while I was searching the cupboards, finally deciding on pasta. I pulled a jar of sauce and some pasta out of the top cupboard, only just managing to reach. While I was working – adding extra ingredients to the sauce and boiling the pasta – I began dancing a little to the songs on the radio, stirring in time with the music.

I didn't hear Will coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my swollen waist and resting his head on my shoulder, swaying with me. He fitted perfectly in that position, his mouth in line with my ear. "Let's go out after lunch." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my face. "There's a fair a few miles out of town. It sounds like fun and we shouldn't see anyone from McKinley there. I know you won't be able to go on all of the rides, but we can get a hotdog and some cotton candy. I might even be able to win you a teddy bear for the baby!" He looked me over and sighed, before continuing. "Maybe we should go shopping first; I think you need some new clothes." He nodded at my stomach and I immediately saw what he meant: there was a visible gap between the bottom of my longest top and the top of my leggings.

I put the pasta into two bowls and took them to the table, sitting down opposite Will. I could see he was waiting for an answer; "Sure, that sounds great! What am I going to wear shopping though?" I could practically see the light bulb appearing above Will's head as we finished our pasta.


	9. Author's Note

You know in that last Author's note I said soon? and about having up to chapter 9 written?

Well, bad news I'm afraid: I've lost chapter's 8 and 9 so I'm going to have to write them again :(

Sorry it's been so long - first it was holiday, then coursework, then mocks, then personal problems. Basically life sucks at the moment :(

Oh well, new chapter's here now and the next few will be here as soon as I've found/re-written them :D

I love you guys xxx

_Edit: I'VE FOUND CHAPTER 8! Just chapter 9 to go now :D xx_

_Also, I know Chapter 8 is very short but, from what I can remember of chapter 9 it makes more sense as 2 chapters :)_


End file.
